The present invention relates to a reel for fishing.
As disclosed in, for example, Jpn. U.M. KOKOKU Publication No. 63-43902 or Jpn. U.M. KOKOKU Publication No. 4-51585, a reel for fishing, including a drag mechanism for pulling up large fish, is conventionally known.
The fishing reel has an operational structure in which a drag operation lever is rotated so as to adjust the contact pressure of the drag disk with respect to the spool, thus increase/decrease the drag force. Further, when a larger force than the drag force acts on the spool, a reverse rotation preventing mechanism for preventing the rotation of the spool in the fish line throwing direction (that is, reverse rotation of the spool), operates.
The reverse rotation preventing mechanism include a ratchet which rotates integrally with a drag disk and a stopper placed to be engageable with the ratchet and supported by the main body of the reel. With this structure, when the spool is about to reverse rotation, the stopper is engaged with the ratchet to prevent the reverse rotation of the spool.
In the meantime, in a conventional fishing reel, when the reverse rotation preventing mechanism operates, a shock which has a magnitude corresponding to the play of the ratchet relative to the stopper, acts on the fishing line because the amount of play of the ratchet is large. When such a shock acts on the fishing line, a fishhook may release from fish which has been hooked, or the line may be broken. Or it is no longer possible to perform a fine operation of the fishing rod, which is required when fish is hooked on, in a stable and accurate manner.
Further, when the degree of the play of the ratchet in such a reverse rotation preventing operation is larger, a play is also created for the rotation of the handle by a corresponding degree, and therefore the fishing operation cannot be stably and easily performed.